


negative creep

by happily_ever_cadaver



Series: don't fear the reaper [1]
Category: Die Ärzte
Genre: Character Death, Grim Reapers, Healing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Beta Read, Quintuple Drabble, To Be Edited, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happily_ever_cadaver/pseuds/happily_ever_cadaver
Summary: it's immediately clear why rod was so drawn to this place. rod sees the blood pooling on the tile floor under the body before he sees the body.
Series: don't fear the reaper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	negative creep

**Author's Note:**

> kind of plotless drabble done in one setting with no beta, proof reading, or editing. might write more to this idea when im _not_ half asleep lmao. also yay baby's first dÄ fic

rod didn't find himself in big crowded places much in his career. usually, it was easy and the higher ups assigned him quiet places, places where he wasn't likely to be interrupted.

today, however, was not an easy day. this day, he wasn't even assigned to this place formally. he was vacationing in berlin on break and alone, he hadn't told any of his co-workers where he was, much less his bosses, but -

in the middle of the night, rod found himself drawn to a concert venue in the city. he's never been one for concerts, especially not - he looks at the large sign above the entrance of the venue as he thinks to himself - whatever the hell farin urlaub is, but it's almost like there's a magnet inside this building pulling rod into it. he finds a way in that gives him as little human interaction as possible without even thinking and wanders around inside the venue searching for what draws him in.

a bit of wandering and constantly looking over his shoulder later and fate parks rod in front of a dressing room door. he doesn't even bother to read the name scribbled on tape slapped on the door before he pushes it open and slips in, closing it the second he can. it's immediately clear why rod was so drawn to this place. rod sees the blood pooling on the tile floor under the body before he sees the body.

he's sprawled out on his stomach, the body is, with his left cheek on the cold floor and his light colored eyes are still open and staring at nothing. the room smells of sex and blood and debauchery. the dead man's dress pants are bunched up around his ankles and when he looks closer, rod can see blood on his thighs. there's blood all over the room and the young deceased. 

_poor guy_. it's not the most gruesome sight rod has seen. he's been reaping souls for longer than most souls he took to the other side had been alive. he'd seen everything from grandmas having heart attacks in their homes or dying in their sleep at the hospital to the worst of the worst, scenes most humans would vomit at and scenes governments wouldn't let the public see photos or video of. his third ever soul reaped was a royal in a now dead country torn to almost literal shreds, her heart missing, and blood covering every inch of the room. this poor man dead in a pool of his own blood wasn't bad, not by a long shot.

but rod feels a pang of - what was it? guilt? sympathy? something for this dead man. some emotion that makes rod make a quick and stupid decision. without a thought, he drops to his knees, turns the body on his back, and places his hand on his bare chest. his shirt had been ripped open to expose his chest. now, rod doesn't even know how healing a simple wound on anyone other than himself works, much less whatever this is, but whatever words he thinks and emotions he feels, something works -

and the dead man in the dressing room blinks and gasps - chokes on his own blood - and he's alive again. 

_rod is so fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> does this fandom need more angst and more than implied bad shit? no. do i have three badwrong fics planned for this fandom? yes. but first you get whatever this is !  
> grim reaper rod is . A Thing. kinda based off die leiche by farin urlaub racing team, dos corazones by die ärzte, and mostly just weird bs. feedback appreciated just be kind im a sensitive babey/j also let me know how to fix my fuckin tags im so bad at tagging HEGDGHS
> 
> get dumb fic content on my tumblr happilyevercadaverao3 ! i promise i'll post more lmao


End file.
